Overuse, incorrect use and agricultural use of antibiotics has led to the emergence of resistant bacteria that are refractory to eradication by conventional anti-infective agents, such as those based on carbapenem, cephalosporin or fluoroquinolone architectures. Alarmingly, many of these resistant bacteria are responsible for common infections including, for example, pneumonia, sepsis, etc.
The dearth of new antibiotic agents, which, inter alia, is due to termination of research and development efforts to develop new antibiotics agents, has exacerbated the above situation. Even at this date, when a clear need for novel antibiotic agents has been established, reduced economic incentives and heightened regulatory requirements has prevented substantial investment by pharmaceutical organizations in this increasingly critical issue in health care.
Failure to provide new agents to treat resistant bacteria threatens the many benefits achieved with antibiotics in the recent past. Accordingly, what is need are novel antibiotic compounds which are effective against resistant bacteria and are simple to manufacture and use.